Naruto: Insanity
by FallenLucifersAngel
Summary: Not everyone can stay sane forever... not even Naruto... Insane/Dark/Juubigan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! How are you guys, well I've been thinking about this for a while and finally decided to make a Naruto and Legend of Zelda and Nobody partial crossover! It will include only the character Fi from Skyward sword, it will also include The Master sword! Definitely going to be a lot better than my other stories, I'm going all out. Will include: Naruto's own version of Gaara's Sand, Violence, multi-bloodline Naruto, Potential Lemons, Insane Naruto (Unless near Fi), Team 7 & Tenzo Bashing along with Suggestive Limes.**

**Pairing: Naruto/Fi/? (s)**

"**POV change, Demons, An's, or Fi talking"**

'**Demons or Fi Thinking'**

'_Thoughts or flashbacks'_

"Humans speaking"

Disclaimer: I'll say it 1 time only, I own ABSOLUTELY nothing ok… Ok…

**Ok! Let's do this!**

**P.S. Naruto will be 3 years older than the rookie 9.**

**P.P.S. it's up to you to figure out the Kyuubi attack nothing changed except he got both Yin and Yang chakra from the Kyuubi.**

**Round 1! Fight!**

**1 Year after Kyuubi attack (Will be written in 3****rd**** person unless I say so).**

"Damn you Minato!" Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage yelled as he sat in his chair staring at every important beings worst enemy…

Paperwork…

This of course caused a small baby in the corner to start crying, as a result of Sarutobi making the baby cry… he cursed Minato again….

Naruto the baby from 4 years ago was running for his life from yet another mob, it was October the 10th and he was being hunted by the professional fox hunters AKA The Anbu Black-ops. The group would be hired for a fair price of 50,000 Ryo per unit of men. **(4 Men per unit)** This of course was not just 1 unit of men… It was 10…

**Naruto POV (Warning scene contains gore)**

I would like to claim I had had good stamina, but a 5 year old can only run so long, especially from 10 units of trained killers; don't judge me. I turned a corner in a feeble attempt to escape.

'_Damn they don't give up'_ I thought slowing down to look back, it was at this moment that I was surrounded.

"Nothing personal kid… Well not for me, but for them I can't say" a bear masked Anbu said.

I backed away in fear of the oncoming tortures I would surely experience. They grabbed me and shoved me into an alley where they would surely beat me.

**(Warning skip to next bold if you can't handle brutality, P.S. I have a fucked up mind.)**

A kunai was pulled out by one of the anbu who obviously harbored the most hatred.

"You killed my son and wife Kyuubi spawn!" he yelled whilst he began to brutally stab him I not fatal places where he was least likely to die.

Some of the anbu nodded at that as they grabbed their instruments of torture.

They grabbed a kunai and began to skin him alive slowly dragging the razor sharp blades across his skin, blood oozing out like juice…

Eventually the screams of hatred became a manta whispering in his ear _'You are nothing… less than shadows, unnoticed in any positive form… I bet the old man Sarutobi is lying to you as well as other things…'_ it ominously whispered into his ear. "What do you mean!" he yelled out confusing his tortures before they shrugged and continued on.

'_Why don't you look up' _it replied cryptidly. He looked up and who did he see? Who else but Sarutobi Hiruzen smiling at him cruelly. '_Why!' _he yelled at the voice who replied sadly. _'Because you're nobody… less than shadow…. Less than air…_' It replied in a whisper.

Before he could reply he faded into unconsciousness.

**Mindscape (3****rd**** person from now on).**

Naruto awoke on the floor of a ghastly palace all of the walls were transparent, with negative words written on them such as nobody or other such words.

He felt drawn towards one side of the mindscape so with the mindset of a 5 year old he ran over to that side…

When he arrived there he saw a tall red haired man and a sword stuck in a stone, he looked to the man then the sword, then the man then the sword.

Man

Sword

Man

Sword

He figured he'd talk to the man about this place.

When he reached the man he took notice of his surroundings, they were in a throne room meant for someone of importance or royalty.

Finally reaching the man he stared at him, the man stared back, this continued on for a few minutes before he said something.

"Hey who the hell are you?" he asked.

"**Who am I?... Who am I?... "You want to know who I am? Oh well" **he shrugged **Not like I got much to do. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** "Ok and what's with the sword?" **You foolish Ningen! That is the greatest sword in the known world! Just the fact that it's here means it's chosen you as its master. **

"?" Was the reply he got back.

"**Just grab the damn sword it'll explain everything… I'mma go take a nap"** he said making Naruto sweat drop.

"Ok then".

"…." Was his reply.

Shrugging he walked over and grabbed the sword making a flash of memories go through his head… How…. Interesting he thought looking at the sword its name was the Skyward Sword, he had 4 bloodlines 2 of which from the Kyuubi.

One was the Uzumaki partial immortality, every clan member stopped aging at 20 and could only die of un-natural causes, and honestly it sounded awesome in his opinion. The next bloodline was the Hanyou's eye, it had all the abilities of a Sharingan and a Rinnegan at the lowest level, at the highest level it combined all existing Doujutsu making the user immortal after they'd picked a mate. The 3rd was an ability to control Air itself! This allowed him to raise and lower the air pressure near him making him nigh untouchable! The best part was that it activated automatically when a person he didn't want near him came to close. And finally he had the last bloodline, the Skyward bloodline. It allowed the user to summon the Skyward Sword and it's techniques were already placed into his mind so he was basically at the level of a master Kenjutsu user in only a few seconds… This would be awesome!

**Outside mindscape**

The air pressure suddenly raised making the Anbu crumple to the ground in pain. And Hiruzen thought he'd be free of paperwork! Ha!

**2 Hours later**

Naruto had finally woken up his purple tinted red eyes examining the scene before him making him laugh... This was what had finished the job… This had made Naruto Uzumaki insane…

**Chapter Fin! Thanks for reading post if you want more girls if I make a 'harem' it will be 2-3 girls at most, Send in them votes and comments. Next chapter features a time skip and what he did, because of the Sandaime's death Konohamaru hates him and he's gone insane, he ended up like Gaara killing one he loved and now he's insane, this Naruto will use Senbon and his sword mainly, Along with this he will use only his bloodlines seeing that he has so many he should be fine. Have questions P.M. or review to me I'll answer eventually. The time skip will be 10 years so that he can graduate with the rooky 9. Oh and Tsunade just came to the village earlier than at the Chunin exams, sorry about that.**

**Finally, thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Insanity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How are you, I hope you're well, anyway I'm probably attempt to hit 2 K in early chapters to build the storyline quickly… Anyway back to where we were last time after the time skip (which will be 10 years). The story should really get going after the first 3 chapters, the reason for a 10 year time skip is I wanted to give him decent time to train, all changes to his appearance will be showed in this chapter along with other important not yet mentioned (just a reminder Tsunade became Godaime earlier than Canon. Naruto WILL be godlike seeing as to how he trained with a being of pure badass-itude. The Doujustu's he has will include the Ranmaru eye from when he fought Ranmaru it lets him see people's dates of death and names.**

**Let's do this my lovely readers.**

**No Homo.**

**3****rd**** person POV 10 years after Sarutobi's death. Naruto's house in the forest of death**

A tall man standing at around 6" 5'… or at least would have if he hadn't been sitting in his bed. He was Naruto Uzumaki a man known for his insanity and his skills. It was finally time to return to the main areas of Konoha. He knew he was unwanted and hated but he loved…. Aw who the hell was he joking with he hated them… In fact he hated everyone but the Kyuubi and Fi, The spiritual embodiment of his sword.

He had been training for 10 years… What you didn't see? Fine! Let's review!

Years 1-2 he trained in Taijutsu and physical strength. Every time he thought back to training he would shudder, he still had to wear 500 pound weights! But that brutal training allowed him to go on par with Tsunade Senju! Who would've thought it? Besides Kyuubi…

Years3-4 He trained in pure chakra control, and sealing he could now perform most medical ninjutsu! As a sealer… He could make Jiraiya cry at the complexity.

Years 5-6 He trained in Ninjutsu, he was able to perform all jutsu in the Forbidden scroll… A force to be reckoned with no?

Years 7-8 he learned Genjutsu now even Itachi Uchiha would drool at seeing his arsenal! He was damn proud of it too! Along with that he learned the ancient art of the fade…

Years 9-10 he learned his Doujutsu's secrets and powers… He was nearly a full immortal! Sadly that would not be until Kyuubi named him his successor… Damn! Oh! He also met Fi!

He of course never stopped practicing with his sword.

Along with the training he had changed clothes to a black cloak and an Anbu styled Mask, Of course he never abandoned nor forgot his sword it stayed strapped to his back everywhere, he refused to part with it no matter what! For pants he wore Midnight black lightweight silk pants… Why silk? Well that was a ruse to lure the enemy in… they were also comfy; all his clothes were covered in seals on the inside. For other weapons he carried a Glaive hidden in his cloaks sleeve, and a few packages of senbon sealed into his hand.

Amongst all these hellish things after about 5 years of training he sent a **Shadow Clone** to the academy, needless to say after it dispelled he had a massive headache from info overload!

Now it was graduation day and he was going to the academy to kick ass and chew bubblegum… He was all out of bubble gum…

**Academy 3****rd**** Naruto POV**

I walked in with my trademark sociopathic grin; can't let them posers take my style… I calmly walked in and took a seat… in other words I was in the middle of a prank on these… _people…_

2 Girls… Sakura and Ino I believe; ran in shouting about true love and other crap… In other words the complete way a _human _is expected to act… almost…

You see over the time during my training the Kyuubi convinced me to stop acting so human, apparently you should show no kind emotions to all but family and your mate… A.K.A. the Kyuubi was a complete hypocrite; he really hated the other tailed beast…

Along with that he had stopped using singular words to describe himself to others…

**Somewhere a certain alien named Venom sneezed…**

**Back with Naruto**

Sakura ran forward and was about to yell at me to move until she realized that it was me she almost yelled at… _Very _bad move… Finally Iruka moved in just after Sakura had sat down elsewhere.

He saw me and shuddered as I giggled and muttered to myself "Where are those bloody mice?"

He did the worst thing a person can do… He ignored me!

As he walked in he stepped on a pressure plate and dead and bloody mice fell through the roof with 'Happy Graduation!' written in mice blood…

"Alright class let's see the teams!" he said pulling out a notepad with the teams on it… After he had stopped crying…

**(You should all know the teams!)**

"Team 7 is… Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha… And Sakura Haruno." Needless to say people feared for the 'great' Uchiha…

I shrugged, I knew our teacher would be late… I had snuck in to the Hokage's office and read the teams. My sensei was Kakashi Hatake… I sat and entered my mindscape…

**2 Hours of flirting with Fi later…**

I exited my mindscape blushing like I'd never blushed before… The whole time I was there all Kurama talked about was how I had found a mate and I should hurry and have kits… Needless to say Fi and I kicked his ass… hard…

My team looked shocked that I was blushing… forgot that I may have never shown anything near being flustered near them… or any other human…

**Fin**

**Real sorry for the slow update guys I've been hungry… then I crossed a black cat on my way to update… So I am sorry please enjoy. Next time!**

A Bloody Sharingan.


End file.
